The dark side
by ruth123
Summary: The Cold Case squad investigates a 1998 case of a man who went missing and whose body is found now. Meanwhile Lilly is still thinking a lot about George and the woods.
1. Chapter 1

**The dark side**

Chapter 1

It was 8am and Lilly was on her way to work. Last night she didn't sleep more than 3 hours. 'Happened a lot during the last few weeks', she thought. She saw George in her dream last night again. She wanted to forget him, but she couldn't. 'I wish that night would never have happened.'

The train stopped. Lilly walked to the headquarters and bought a coffee on her way in.

The others were already waiting for her. "Hi everyone", she said. "Hey", said Stillman, "we got a new case." Lilly sat down. 'I guess there won't be a break for me today', thought Lil'.

"Yeah?"

"Robert Deaver, he went missing in 1998", Stillman said, while he, Lilly and Scotty were walking to the elevator to get to the box room. "And? Did they find him?" "Well, someone found his body last night at the river. Forensics found a bullet in his head." "And now that we got his body, you want us to open the case again", said Lilly, glancing to Scotty.

Lilly was sitting on a chair, holding the box of Robert Deaver. Stillman had already left. He was expecting a woman, named Josie Sutton.

"Well, Robert went missing in June 1998. His wife said, he wanted to visit a friend of his, Andrew Miller, but he never got there", Lilly said, "and they never found his car." "We found his body at the river. If someone killed him, then, I guess, we'll find his car in the river."

"Where's the boss?", Lilly asked, back in the office, but in the same moment, she saw Stillman with Sutton in his office, "who's that?" "Josie Sutton", Vera answered, glancing over to her, with a bit of an evil look in his eyes, "she might join the team." "Okay, then let's start without him. Scotty and I are going to that Andrew Miller." "Well then Jeffries and I are taking Deavers family", Vera suggested. Then they left the office. 'Why the hell do we need a new team member?', Lil' thought, but actually she didn't care much. Her thoughts about George and that night were more important. Why wasn't she able to forget? 'It's been three months, I gotta look forward.'

"Are you okay?", Scotty asked while they were driving to Andrew Miller. 'Why does everyone keep asking me that? Do I look so terrible? It's my problem and I gotta deal with it, alone.' "Of course I am", she answered. The car stopped. "Here we go", Scotty said, "That's his house." They walked to the door. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the inside. Something had fallen down. "How can you be so dumb?", a man yelled, "Damn it!" Scotty and Lilly looked at each other, then Scotty knocked on the door, both were ready to take out their guns.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I always thought he was out there somewhere", Mrs. Deaver said.

"I'm sorry. Can we ask you a few questions?", Jeffries asked.

"Yeah."

"Is there something special that you can remember about the night your husband went missing?"

"Not that I know of", Mrs. Deaver said hesitantly, "oh wait. There was a phone call, right before he left. Then he went to Andy."

"Andrew Miller?"

"Yes. I thought it was him who made that phone call.

"Did you tell the cops about that call?", Vera asked.

"No, after I reported him missing, they asked me hundreds of questions about Robert having an affair and all those things. I must have been so confused, that I forgot about the phone call. Well, I'm pretty sure it was Andy, so why would that call matter anyway?"

"It is an investigation, Mrs. Deaver, and part of the investigation is, that the detectives know about those things, even if they're just little details. Anyway, did your husband have any enemies or something like that?"

"I don't think he had enemies, but he had trouble with a coworker. He wouldn't tell me anything about that. He barely talked about work."

"Were Robert and Andrew close?"

"Oh yes, they were. They met in 1995 at a football game. He would never do anything to Robert."

"Why do you think we suspect Andrew Miller?", Jeffries asked suspiciously.

Meanwhile, Stillman was still talking to Josie Sutton about her application. "So, you sure you want to join the Cold Case squad?", he asked.

"Yeah, my supervisor told me about that squad and it sounded real interesting, so I thought 'why not apply'", Sutton said.

"Ok. So, how long have you been doing homicide?"

"Three years."

'Well her application file looks good. I guess the others won't be too happy about a new team member', Stillman thought.

Miller opened the door. "Andrew Miller?", Scotty asked. He nodded." "Philadelphia Police, can we come in?" They both showed him their badges. "Well, emm", he said, but they had already entered. "Is everything okay? We heard a noise", Lil' said. "Oh that, that was nothing. I broke a plate accidentally."

'Yeah, right, I bet you did.'

"We need to ask you a few questions about Robert Deaver", Lilly said. "Is that really necessary now?", Andrew said rolling his eyes.

Andrew Miller worked at a restaurant. Actually it was his own. He was married and they had one child, a girl named Susan. She was sixteen years old.

"Yeah, it is", Scotty answered, "we're looking into his case again." Suddenly Susan stepped out of the kitchen and walked towards the stairs. "Hi", Lilly said, smiling at her. Susan looked at Lilly, then she turned around and went upstairs.

'I know that look' Lilly thought, 'there's something wrong with that family.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well then ask your damn questions, I got other things to do", Miller said angrily. "Why did Robert want to visit you that night?", Lilly asked.

"Damn it. Is Drew still thinking that?"

"Drew. His wife?", Scotty asked.

"Yeah. She thinks he wanted to visit me that night."

"But he didn't."

"Nah, not that I know of."

"Well in our report it says, his wife told the police he wanted to visit you but you said he never got to you. That sounds to me that you knew he was coming", Lilly said and showed that report to Miller. "Listen, I give a damn what it says in your report, but the detective asked me whether I've seen Robert that night or not and I told him the truth, that I haven't."

"Who do you think might have killed him?"

"I don't know. If I did I would have told the cops seven years ago."

"Do you have an alibi for that night Mr. Miller?", Scotty asked knowing that Miller won't be happy about that question.

"Who do you think I am, boy? A killer? I'm not, he was my best friend."

"Well Mr.Miller, we've seen best friends killing before. So, do you have an alibi or not?"

"I was here, watching TV with my family."

"We need to ask your daughter about that, Mr. Miller", Lilly said. "Susan!", Miller yelled, "come here immediately!" "I think she heard you Mr. Miller", Scotty said, glancing to Lil'. Five seconds later Susan was hurrying downstairs. "We need you to confirm the alibi of your father, the night Robert Deaver went missing in 1998." Sure", Susan said, "we were watching TV." "Okay, thank you. Please give me a call if you remember anything else", Lilly said and handed her card to Miller. Right after he had closed the door they heard him yelling again: "Why didn't you come when I called you, huh? Now clean up that mess in the kitchen!"

"What a father", Lilly said, while they were walking to the car. "Yeah", Scotty said.

On their way back to the headquarters Lil' read the report again.

"That's weird", she said.

"What?"

"It says here that Miller was watching TV but neither his wife nor his daughter confirmed that. I mean, it looks like the detective didn't even ask."

Vera and Jeffries had already been back. "So, his wife says Robert received a phone call right before he left, but she forgot to tell the cops. She assumes it was Andrew Miller who called"

"Well Miller says Deaver wasn't on his way to him. That's what his wife thinks", Scotty said.

"He didn't check the phone calls. Neither that night nor any time before", Lilly said.

"What do you mean?"

"Detective Jackson. It was his investigation, but he didn't check the phone calls. Was that man drunk or something? I mean how can he forget to check the phone calls? That's just standard procedure."

"Let's have a nice conversation with that guy", Scotty suggested.

"I'll check the phone calls then", Vera said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lilly and Scotty went downstairs to Jacksons office. 'Either he's a bad cop or he got something to do with the case', Lil' thought.

"Detective Jackson, you got a minute?", Lilly asked. Jackson looked at them, surprised by the fact that two cold case squad members were visiting him. "Sure", he answered, "have a seat."

They sat down. After a minute of silence, Lilly started: "We are investigating a case from '98, Robert Deaver."

"Yeah, I remember that case. Missing husband, we never found him."

"That's right. Until now. We found his body. Actually we're here to ask you a few questions about your investigation 'cause some details are missing in your report."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you didn't check Deavers phone calls…", Lilly said.

"…or the fact that Andrew Millers family didn't confirm his alibi", Scotty continued.

"And why did you write Deaver was on his way to Miller. He didn't tell anyone where he was going."

"I can explain that."

"Oh yeah please, we'd appreciate that."

"First of all, don't treat me like I'm a suspect or something, understand?", he said full of anger, "I did check the phone calls! But I couldn't find anything so I decided not to write it in the report."

"What?" Lilly asked. 'I can't believe that', she thought, 'why is this man still detective?' "Did you just say you decided not to write it in the report? Everything that is part of the investigation needs to be in the report. You won your badge in the lottery or what?"

"Hey! I knew exactly what I was doing, okay?"

"No it's not okay. Maybe there was something important about those phone calls but you didn't see it. Anyway, we're gonna find out", Scotty said. "What about the alibi?"

"Miller had an alibi. I wrote it in the report."

"So his family didn't confirm it? 'Cause if they did you should've written that, too."

"They did confirm it. I just forgot to write it. And about the other thing, his wife told me he was on his way to Miller. I thought maybe Miller didn't know anything about it."

"So if you checked the phone calls, who called the Robert Deaver that night?"

"I don't remember that detail."

"Great. I hope for the victims' families' sakes that you don't investigate too many cases", Scotty said. They left and went back upstairs. 'I've never met such a terrible cop', Scotty thought.

"That alibi thing is stuck in my head", Lilly said, back in their office.

"What do you mean?", Scotty asked.

"Well, to me it seemed like Susan was lying about the alibi. And it's weird that Jackson just forgot to write it in the report."

"That's not weird, that guy is just dumb."

'So true.'

"Got something", Vera said. "It was Miller who called Deaver that night."

"So he lied to us."

"I don't like liars", Scotty said.

"Neither do I."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Mr. Miller was brought in for interrogation, Vera checked the other phone calls.

"Mr. Miller, you lied to us", Lilly said in the interrogation room. Miller was sitting there, totally confused about what was going on.

"I didn't. I told you everything I know", he said.

"Really?" Scotty put his hands on Millers shoulders. "We know about the phone call you made."

"What phone call?"

"Don't try that I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about shit on us Miller. You called Robert Deaver the night he went missing."

Vera opened the door. "Rush, I got something interesting for you." Lilly left the room and closed the door.

'I'm in the middle of an interrogation, what can be more interesting than that right now?', Lil' thought.

"I didn't call Robert. I swear", Miller said.

"Swear as much as you want but we got the records, Andy."

"So what? That doesn't prove anything. Ask my wife, she was with me the whole evening. I never called Robert that night."

"What is it Vera?", Lilly asked. They walked to Veras desk. "I'm done with the phone calls and I found something very interesting."

"Spit it out Vera, what did you find?"

"Well, I didn't find anything unusual about Deavers records, but then I checked Millers'. In 1998 Miller called Jackson at least four times a month."

"Jackson? Detective Jackson?"

"Exactly. I don't have an explanation for that, do you?"

"Nope, but we could ask our Mr. Miller."

Lilly went back to the interrogation room.

"Mr. Miller, do you know Kevin Jackson?", she asked.

"Jackson, isn't that the detective who investigated Roberts case?"

"Yes, that's him. But you know what I think? I think you knew him before Robert went missing." She threw the records on the table and turned to Scotty. "Smart Andy here called Jackson."

"Nah, I didn't."

"Come on Andrew, it's getting boring. Can't we try something else? Maybe the truth?"

"Maybe my wife knew him, but I didn't."

"Enough Andrew", Scotty yelled, "we want an explanation and we want it now. So either you tell us the truth now or you'll stay here with us, the whole night!"

Miller hesitated. "Look, we can also just ask your daughter. She got nothing to hide", Lilly said.

"No, wait, don't bother her."

'Come on, you give a shit about your daughter.'

"I did call Kevin Jackson. We are friends, but I swear that's all."

"Why didn't you wanna tell us that?"

Miller took a deep breath. "Because I didn't want Kevin to get into trouble."

Lilly and Scotty talked to Stillman outside the interrogation room.

"Jackson has already left. He went home, talk to him tomorrow in the morning", Stillman said.

"We can't keep Miller here over night boss."

"Then let him go Scotty, we know where to find him."

"Okay then, good night", Lilly said and with that she left.


End file.
